Dust to Dust
by ImmortalDragon123456
Summary: All Maria wanted was to be the best of the best but that comes at a cost right?


**Dust to Dust**

**Chapter 1**

_A/N: Hey there anyone reading this since I am a imaginative person My brain somehow came up with a new story idea *Bows* This one might not be updated as often since I have like 6 fanfictions on going right now I really need to just stick to one for my own sanity but oh well Any who enjoy __ Also all language things go to google translate so don't attack me go after google XD_

**No ones POV**

As the light filters into the cell the person inside slowly wakens to the door slamming open. She looks around tiredly. Suddenly she is yanked to her feet and dragged out the door against her silent protests they keep dragging her through the dirt covered halls that have yet to be cleaned and might never get the chance. They enter the room and throw her to the ground as she takes in her surroundings then notices that she isnt alone.

There are four other people in the room with her and upon closer they seem to be waiting for something to happen. She scans the group quickly and without reaction till her gaze lands on a glint of metal and a red star. She moves back a bit frightened because she knows who that arm belongs too.

**Maria's POV**

I move away scared knowing who stood before me. _The asset but why is he here?_ I wonder and glance at the other people. When finally, someone speaks "Phoenix." They begin and I notice that it's a female with striking blue eyes "Stand up." The woman says and I stay seated but the person who dragged me kicks me in the ribs and I shakingly stand up almost falling over.

"Listen next time" The woman says, and she turns to the other men in the room ignoring the Winter Soldier completely. "The time has come for the serum. For we are at war and we must fight for a winning chance to survive" The men nod and look over at me as the lady continues. "The Asset's are the future of HYDRA and we need them ready for when the time comes and trust me that time will be upon us very soon." The men nod and I am yanked to my feet again with a gasp.

"Wha- "I begin but the man backhands me "Silence" I gulp scared now and stay quiet as I am brought to another room. We enter the room and in the centre of it is a metal chair with restraints and I shake my head and fight "No Stop" I say again and again trying to get away from them. I kick and scream to no avail and they strap me to the chair as I still scream.

I am slapped and told to shut up. A doctor comes over to the chair and avoids eye contact with me even though I try to make it. They hook up a few vials full of a fiery red liquid to the machine and my eyes widen as I realize what is about to happen.

"Stop please" I plead but its to late I am strapped in and they click a button slowly lowering the vials and inject me with it. At first its fine and no pain so I relax then the pain slams into me and I scream again and again in pain pleading with them to stop and saying it hurts then the pain becomes to much and I black out.

_**A few days later**_

**Maria's POV**

I slowly wake up to a pounding pain in my head that gets stronger annd stronger. I groaned in pain and rolled over taking in my surroundings noting I am in a different room. The windows were blackened and barred, and the walls covered in dirt and blood and the door was made of metal with clear dents in it. I sigh and stand up moving towards the door limping slightly and put my ear against it trying to listen for someone.

To my surprise I could hear the guard on the other side of the door's heart beating and them breathing. Startled I push away from the door confused as I notice I can hear the guard still even thought I am in the far corner of the room. I curl up shaking a bit as I rock back and forth terrified about this new-found thing I can do.

_What-t is happening?_ I wonder frightened when I suddenly hear 2 pairs of boots walking through the hall and my door being unlocked, I quickly uncurl my self and sit in the corner watching the door closely. A man walks in first that I don't recognize then the Winter Soldier enters his face blank and emotionless. He stands there staring at the wall. The new man looks me up and down.

"Seems you are well after the injections Phoenix." He states and then turns to the soldier. _"Soldatskiy otchet o syvorotke"_ (Soldier report on the serum). The soldier stays quiet then speaks.

"Phoenix Serum success" The Man nods and looks back over to me. I watch him closely as he thinks for a moment and moves closer to me grabbing me by the neck as I struggle. "She is weak." He states and I fight against him trying to move away as I am dragged from the room and to the same place as before.

"Prep the chair she needs to be ready" The man says to the doctors and ignore me saying no. The vials are prepped and injected, and I pass out again.

**A few days more**

**Maria's POV**

I slowly wake up and note that I once again am in pain. _For once I wish I had pain killers_ I think to myself as I stand up. I notice that I can hear even better than before. I slowly more to the far corner so I can see the door and still have enough space to run if need be. Time passes as I sit there silently waiting for something to happen. _It's too quiet in here I'm going to go nuts _I think as I play with my hair. Minutes pass if not hours when I finally hear footsteps approaching my cell. I get up quickly ready to run if I need to. I back away from the door nervous for what could possibly happen again. When the door opens the light is almost blinding and I must blink several times to get used to the light that blinds me. As my eyes get used to the light, I see three figures now in the door way.

I back away from the door ready to sprint when one of the figures speaks "Phoenix." The voice pauses and they move closer. It's the same man as before. "Stand up" I quickly get up remembering last time. "Follow us or we drag you." I nod and approach the door. The figures become more visible in thhe light and I notice another asset. He moves behind me and pushes me ahead.

"Move" The first man says and We walk through the halls towards a hug open room. At first, I thought we were going to the very first room, but this room was way different than the last one. This one held a single chair. No doctors just one person who I guessed was a scientist. I was shoved into the chair shocked "What?" I say but I get slapped again so I close my mouth.

They shove a mouth guard into my mouth, and I try to scream but they slap me again. "Shut up" says the first man. The machine is turned on and I scream and scream until my voice is hoarse. I scream until even my whimpers are silent. I scream my throat raw. I scream until my ears bleed. Then It stops.

**No one's POV**

She sits there in the chair staring straight ahead. After a few moments she passes out and is returned to her room. This continues for a week and by the end of it she can no longer scream having destroyed her throat on the first day and even though she has fast healing she destroys her throat before it can heal fully. On the Eighth day she stops fighting and they condition her to obey and by the end of the month they have a perfect blank slate to work with. They broke her. Now to rebuild her.

They slowly teach her to fight. She goes through instructor after instructor excelling and defeating them through every fight. Agents would whisper that she may be better than the Soldat, but the whispers are quickly hushed. Weeks later she is injected again with the serum and she becomes stronger. As more time past she learned a variety of things. Now a year passed, and she was the strongest and the smartest out of the entire program.

She went on her first mission after a month of training had past and it was successful. She accompanied the soldat and watched him shot the red head and she smiled wanting to be just like him. She trained harder than before. Desperately wanting to beat the soldat one day. She went through teacher after teacher and agent after agent. Soon the Soldat became her teacher and they became the best agents out of everyone in hydra. They terrified even the toughest people. They went through mission after mission each one a success never once failing.

**Maria's POV**

I walked through the halls smiling as the agents moved out of the way for me. They feared me and I love it. My strength scared them. My recklessness scared them more. _"Phoenix requesting you to the mission room" _My com said. "On my way" I replied and switched directions heading towards the mission room. Upon entering the room, I noticed the soldat who nodded at me. We stood in silence when Rumlow finally spoke "You are to go retrieve one of our operatives from the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D dead or alive. Preferably alive but dead works too. Casualty's are fine and kills the agents when you have the chance don't hesitate." We nod and suited up. On the drive there we were quiet.

After a while we pulled up close to the vehicle and rammed into it. The soldat got out and I was ordered to stay in the vehicle till he needed me. The handlers were speaking fast so I couldn't understand them. I watched the soldat fight them. Suddenly three people got out of the car in front of us and two of them started firing at the soldat. He deflects the bullets of his arm and the familiar sound of metal hitting metal fills my head. "Phoenix." I looked over at them. "Go." I move quickly slipping my mask on and jumping from the van as the other handlers exited with there guns. They handed me two and I slipped over the bridge.

I snuck up on the red head and tried to shoot at her, but she moved and kicked the first gun out of my hand forcing me to back up. I moved closer and tried to shoot her again, but she knocked the other gun out of my hands. I sighed and moved to punch her, but she blocked it. I still felt the hit through her arms and her face looked shocked. I kicked her ankles and she almost fell but quickly recovered. We exchanged punches neither of us getting the upper hand.

After a while I got bored and decided to use my power. I quickly snapped my fingers and a flame danced along my wrist. I moved my wrist and it snapped into a whip. Which I threw at her causing her to move back and lose balance. _"Phoenix switch with soldat" _without replying I ran to soldat and we switched and as I moved to take his place his fighter landed a punch on my jaw.

I make no sign that it hurt and retaliated hitting him harder than he hit me. He fell backwards with a look of shock as I punched and hit him harder and harder. He moved further away when I was suddenly being shot at and using my power I flew up and threw the fire whip at the person who shot at me. With a look of disbelief, they shot at me more. I groan and doge his bullets again. "They are so stupid" I think as I throw the whip at them again. "Will they not give up?" I think.

I sighed again and shot fire at the shooter and he fell. I turned my attention back to captain America. I landed beside him and kicked him hard in the stomach which he dodged and returned to me sending me flying into the car nearby. I landed with a thud and he came at me trying to knock me out, but I kicked his legs and sent him flying. The soldat ran over and picked me up running with me.

We arrived at the car and my handler turned to me. "Why wouldn't you answer the comms." I reached up to my ear and noticed the device was broken so I removed it and gave it to my handler which he said, "It broke." I nod and he accepts it throwing it out the window as we drive off.

_**A/N: So, I'm to lazy to write the entire hellicarier scene sooooo lets just skip that so I can write the other stuff cause believe me that's a lot of shit to write and like my brain doesn't have enough energy to remember that entire shit and put a character with it sooooo yeah**_

**Steve's POV**

"It was him." I turned to Tony. "It was Bucky I swear. It looked exactly like him I'm sure of it." Tony sighs. "Steve you said you saw him fall off the train so there is no way its him" I shake my head. "I swear Tony its him." He walks over to his computer and looks through the cameras. He scrolls through them for a while before he stops and clicks something. An image opens revealing two hard to see faces. He clicks to the next one and I gasp.

"That's him" I say moving closer to the screen. "I'm sure of it" Tony nods and turns the computer and swivels around to face me. "If it is him what are you going to do? And who is the person with him?" I sigh and sit back onto a nearby desk "Honestly I don't know. I really don't know…" I sigh and walk away from Tony my head hanging down as I look at the ground. "what are you doing buck" I wonder as I walk into my room. "I miss you"

╚» «╝ ╚» «╝ ╚» «╝ ╚» «╝ ╚» «╝╚» «╝ ╚» «╝ ╚» «╝ ╚» «╝ ╚» «╝


End file.
